


The Giver

by wildfrancium



Series: Neon Lights [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Books, Past, Short One Shot, kid andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: A look into Andrew's past and how he got the book he's reading in CH 7 of Talented.





	The Giver

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Andrew would really like the Giver and I love it so yeah. Enjoy!

The Norris Public Library was a wide, squat building with very few windows and fewer doors. It was exactly four blocks from the public school in Midtown and tucked back from the street. 

Andrew had been inside once with his class, so he knew how to get to it even when robocops were chasing him. He hadn’t gone into the school when he was dropped off. His teacher had been absent the day before and they had a sub. The sub had made Andrew stand in the corner when he corrected their social studies lesson.

He also had to eat lunch alone for being a smartass. 

Older kids thought it was hilarious and had fun tormenting him. 

Andrew’s class was having the same sub that day too, so he decided he wasn’t going to go to school. He’d asked his foster parents if he could stay home, but they ignored him and pushed him onto the bus. 

He’d looked to his foster sister, who was a year older, for help, but she didn’t like when he talked to her in school. She told him to stay with the other third grade babies. 

He usually did, but those he called friends didn’t want to be near him when the teacher got mad or the older kids wanted to pick on someone.

 

 

 

Andrew planned to run to the library and hide. His foster parents would be mad, but they hadn’t hit him yet. He’d go back when school got out and he’d get on the bus and go home. He had his watch alarm set to ring when he had to go back.

He hadn’t thought the bots would chase him though. 

His legs weren’t long and he was running with a backpack, but the sidewalk was crowded and that worked to his advantage. 

Until he saw that the library wasn’t open yet. 

Panicking, Andrew ducked into the alley. The was a large bin advertising FREE BOOKS, but it was empty. 

Without much thought, Andrew climbed into the bin. He waited awhile, but didn’t hear the bot cops. He had 40 minutes until the library opened, so he stretched out in the bin. 

Half of it was covered and in the dark corner sat a forgotten book. Andrew picked it up. Half the cover was missing, it was bent funny, and most of the pages were a little torn, but it was fairly intact with PARKVIEW LIBRARY written in marker on the edges. 

He didn’t know where Parkview Library was. 

Andrew opened it and started reading. He didn’t mean to sit there all day reading the chapter book, but he finished right as his watch beeped telling him to go back to school.

He climbed out of the bin after stuffing the book into his backpack. It was technically a free book. 

He thought about it on his walk back, how things would be if only one person knew everything and everyone else was only given the good thoughts and memories. He tried to think of what a black and white world would look like.

On the bus ride home Andrew thought about how he was like the Receiver of Memory. How he was chosen like Jonas was. No one else seemed to know or remember things like Andrew did.

 

===============================

 

That night, after being yelled at and threatened, Andrew was sent to his room for the night with a sandwich. He took the book out of his backpack and took a marker and wrote THIS BOOK BELONGS TO ANDREW on the inside cover. 

He planned to put it with his belongings, but decided to reread it. He remembered every word and sentence and scene, but he was drawn to it because while he’d read it he had felt comforted knowing there was someone with a memory like him even if they were fictional characters.


End file.
